We are the Future (A Fallon Love story)
by arrancargirl
Summary: Lincoln High School A place were the gangs rule. A place were Drugs and Weapons circulate freely. A place were the teachers tremble for their own lives. And they carry weapons with them for their own protection. And at the top of the school community, you find Peter Stegman's gang known as The Neo-Nazis. They are the most feared gang in the whole school.
1. Characters

**Characters**

**Peter Stegman**

**Age: 18**

The leader of the gang and a feared figure in the school. He and his gang sell drugs, fight rival gangs, and run a small prostitution racket. He carries around a switchblade and is willing to do anything to save himself from trouble.

**Patsy**

**Age: 18**

Stegman's girlfriend and one of the gang's two female members, showing some lesbian attractions. Lizzy's childhood friend.

**Drugstore**

**Age: 18**

The drug dealer of the gang and himself is hooked on drugs. He carries a straight razor and uses a basketball bat in a gang fights. Lizzy's older brother.

**Barnyard**

**Age: 18**

Gang's enforcer. He wears clothes displaying the reversed swastika. He uses a large wooden plank in battle.

**Fallon**

**Age: 18**

The other enforcer. He wears a lot of black leather and a Mohawk Hairstyle. His weapon is a chain, which he wears as a belt for easy access in fights. Lizzy's boyfriend and very protective of her.

**Lizzy**

**Age: 17**

Fallon's girlfriend and one of the gang's two female members. Knows how to fight, her weapon of choice is a switchblade. Drugstore's little sister. Patsy's childhood friend.


	2. Chapter 01: The New Teacher

**Chapter 01: The New Teacher**

**Lincoln High School **

A place were the gangs rule.

A place were Drugs and Weapons circulate freely.

A place were the teachers tremble for their own lives.

And they carry weapons with them for their own protection.

And at the top of the school community, you find Peter Stegman's gang known as The Neo-Nazis. The members are Peter Stegman, Fallon, Lizzy, Patsy, Drugstore and Barnyard. They are the most feared gang in the whole school.

**Lizzy's POV**

We were climbing the stairs of the school, pushing anyone who saw in front of us to open up road for Peter. As Fallon and I were walking through the Metal Detectors just inside the school door, it started beeping. Before the security guard could come to us Fallon pull out his switchblade and said:

-You kiss my ass, little Jack.

As the guard pulled us over to check us for more weapons. Barnyard pass a switchblade from the outside of the door to Drugstore who has passed the door already. Then a man who was together with our science teacher said to the guard:

-Hey, Guard that kid with the brown shirt has a straight razor.

-Fuck off dude. I said giving him the Finger.

Fallon laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I wrapped mine around his waist.

-Let's go baby.

We take off to the music room.

Fallon sit in a chair, pulled me in his lap and started kissing me. As we were making out the others were mocking the 'good' students. Suddenly there was the voice of that man again.

-Excuse me, but are you in this class?

We turned around and looked at him.

-No. We said

-You want to get out of here, please?

-No. We said smirking.

-I give him a week. Said Drugstore laughing as they all sit down.

-My name is Mr. Norris… I'm taking over for Me Goldsteen, when I call your name please answer here.

-Um, if I'm not here, do I answer "Not Here"? said Drugstore seriously.

We laughed at that.

-Abrams

-Not here.

I giggled and Fallon chuckled.

-Elidopoulos

-No, no, no. Not here, no.

-What is your name please? He said and walked to him.

-Dude, I don't know. He said taking his bandana and bring it down to his ears.

Me and Fallon stand up and go behind him.

-He doesn't listening good. Said Fallon and petted his hair.

-You jerks don't belong here. Said a female student.

-Shut your hole, you little dyke. I said.

-You don't scare me, freak.

-What did you called Me?

-Pull it, pull it. What's your name? Since it seems to be in charge of this group? Said Mr. Norris turning to Peter.

-My name is Stegman Peter. He said in German and gave the Nazi Salute, which made us automatically salute too.

-You're ok! The others, I guess, belongs somewhere else.

-They stay with me.

- do re mi fa so la ti do. We started Singing the music notes really loudly.

-Leave.

Then Peter signals us to leave.

-Just leaving. Not here. Bye, bye. Drugstore said taking off his bandana and standing up.

Barnyard walked by Mr. Norris staring at him. I winked at him. While Fallon wraps his left arm around my waist and held out his right for a handshake.

-See you later, huh? He said smirking. He put his sunglasses on. As we were walking to the door.

-Are you suppose to be here? What's your Name? Mr. Norris asked me.

-Elisabeth Taylor. I said sending him a kiss, sticking my tongue out and leaving with patsy following.

-Face to music. Teacher, teacher. Said Peter.

-Wait a minute, you're in this class. Sit down!

-Sit on this, motherfucker! He said licking his finger and flipped him off.

-What's the matter with you?

-What's the matter with you? What's the matter with me? What's the matter with matter? He said leaving.


	3. Chapter 02 : Leroy

**Chapter 02** **: Leroy**

I was waiting with Patsy outside the males restroom. We were guarding the door. The guys are in there selling drugs to some kids. When they get out Fallon wraps his arms around me and kiss me.

-Whoohoo! Get some sis! Said Drugstore. I flipped him off and brake away from Fallon. He takes my hand and we walked down the hallway.

The bell rings and all the students are at the hallways. We were walking and counting on money that we had taken earlier from other students. Peter was at the front middle, Patsy at his left and Barnyard at his right. Behind Patsy was Drugstore, I was in the middle with Fallon.

-Shush! Sheets come down children! We were making 4.000/week and now we are down to 2.000. That's kind of pathetic!

-We'll fix it! Said Barnyard.

-You better be or someone will find himself out of the gang!

-Commes ta! (Well Hello) said Fallon grabbing a kids neck and shoving him against the lockers.

-You've got something in there for us? Asked Peter. Barnyard checked the kids locker while Drugstore check the kids wallet and take out about 100 bucks.

-See, see! What's this? Said Peter.

We all turned our heads only to see Leroy a member of our rivals trying to sell drugs to some girls.

- That Bastard! He is stealing our job! I said and glared at him.

Then Leroy saw as and started backing up.

-Take him!

Fallon, Barnyard and Me started to walk towards him. He started running and we chased him shoving people out of our way. We chase him to the stairs were Fallon slipped down of the railing to the other side of the stairs, pass Leroy then jumped over it and grabbed him by his shirt. I smirked when I saw his muscular arms.

-Don't mess with me, Man or else I'll bust your ass! Said Leroy trying to sound tough.

Fallon then slammed him to the wall and to the stairs railing. We grabbed him and walk off towards the restroom.

Meanwhile Drugstore goes up to the girls and takes the drugs.

-Talk to you later. Peter said slapping lightly the kid and walking off to the restrooms to wait for us.

At the Restrooms

I opened the door Fallon and Barnyard dragged Leroy inside while Patsy guarded the door. Peter and Drugstore were already there.

-Here's the boy. Where do you want him? Fallon asked Peter who motioned his head towards a column near the mirrors. They take him there, slammed him against it and hold him there. I walked over and take his wallet. They turned him around while Peter walks up to them.

-What is this huh? I asked him while I pulled out of his wallet a small bag with drugs.

-I'm tired of you, Leroy! I mean enough is enough. Said Peter.

-Hey man, listen, I didn't do anything.

-What the fuck! You think I was born yesterday?

-Hey man, What's going on here?

Peter kick him on his stomach, Leroy bend over in pain.

-Get up! Said Fallon as he and Barnyard push him back.

-Where's the others that sold shit in this school?

-You told me to go out there man and I just…

Peter punched him in the stomach, knocking him down in pain. Fallon rest his back on the column and sighed.

-Go tell Joodoo, that if he wants to play come meet us after school. Got that? He said and started leaving. Barnyard followed him throwing to Leroy some coins from his wallet and Drugstore said:

-Keep the change. He holds open the door for me and Fallon.

-See ya around baby. I said and we walked off.

The final bell rings and after we picked up some weapons, a wooden plank for barnyard and three baseball bat for me, Drugstore and Peter. We take Peters car and we were off to meet our rivals.


	4. Chapter 03: Gang Fight

**Chapter 03: Gang Fight**

We arrived at our destination, Peter parked the car. We jumped out and were walking on a dried river under a bridge road, towards the meeting place. Me, Peter, Barnyard and Drugstore holding our weapons behind our backs, while Fallon walked casually next to me with his chain on his waist. Patsy stayed in the car. We see our rivals jump over the bridge railroad and coming to us. We stopped in front of eachother. I stand between Fallon and Drugstore, Peter next to him with Barnyard left. Waiting for a signal to start.

-I'm gonna kill you, sucker! Said one of them to Fallon.

-Yeah, like you ever could. I said sniggering.

-I see you bring the little slut with you. Said Joodoo their leader.

-What did you call me?

-Are you Deaf? I called you a SLUT!

-Do you remember the time when we kidnapped you and raped you?

I stayed silent.

-Oh, I remember… you fighting, screaming to let you go. He taunted me.

My temperature started rising, my eyes darkened I was ready to strike. I feel the same feelings coming from the guys, especially Fallon.

-I'm gonna kill you! He said.

Then Joodoo turned to Peter and said:

-No one messes with my man Leroy. I'm gonna cut you like meat.

-Cut this! Said Peter and attacked.

Then all Hell broke lose. We started attacking hitting them with our bats and Fallon with his chain and fists. Someone grabbed me from behind causing me to drop my bat. I tried fighting him, but he was much stronger.

-Fallon. I shouted catching his attention. He came and punched the guy, with his chain wrapped around his fist. He let me go. I picked my bat, turned around and started hitting him with Fallon.

-Come on back, you motherfucker! Said Fallon and hit him.

Suddenly we hear sirens.

-COPS! Shouted Drugstore.

-Lets get out of here! I said giving the guy one more hit, before Fallon grabbing my hand and running. The others following behind. We jumped into the car and drove off. The Cops arrested Joodoo and his gang before they got a chance to escape.


	5. Chapter 04: Hideout

**Chapter 04: Hideout**

It was already Night. Patsy pulled out a book that it reads "Lincoln High School Faculty Roster" it was the teachers home addresses book.

-Well work stealing that book, Patsy. Said Peter.

She opened it and searched through with a flashlight.

_NORRIS, ANDREW_

_1401 Luclie Avenue_

_Music_

-There it is. She said.

-This is gonna be fucking great. Said Peter laughing.

We go to a public restrooms and painted our faces so Mr. Norris don't recognize us.

-Now off to Mr. Norris's place. Said Peter.

We jumped into the car. Peter and Patsy at the front, Drugstore, Barnyard, Fallon and I at the back sit. Me on Fallon's lap, he wraps his muscular arms around my waist and brings me back to his toned chest.

10 Minutes Later

When we arrived Mr. Norris was outside with a woman, who we assumed is his wife. Peter started to blink the Vehicle lights. He started to walk towards us. We opened our windows. When he bents down.

-What do you guys want? He said.

-BANG! We said and Barnyard sprayed him with fake blood. He jumped back surprised, we started cheering and we drove off.

After we cleaned all the make-up from our faces, we get to our favorite place, a Bar that's infront our hideout. We get off the car, Fallon wrapped his arm around my waist, mines goes around his and we go in. They opened a road for us as we walk by. Peter was greeting everyone in there. We got to the stage that were held a performance by Canadian punk band Teenage Head. We got lost into the crowd.

Peter jumped on the stage and flipped people off before jumping into the crowd.

Fallon got up there and took off his leather jacket, swing it around. I was dancing in the crowd infront of him, pulled down the neck of my shirt and flashing him. He smirked and jumped back into the crowd, pulled me against him, his dominative nature showing.

-I want you, baby. He said and kissed me roughly. I moaned and kissed him back just as rough.

After a while all six of us walked behind the Bar where our hideout was. A line of people was waiting outside for us. We got in, Peter walked over to a desk and sit behind it, Drugstore sit in a chair infront of the desk and pullout his drugs. Patsy was leaning against another desk sipping her beer, Fallon sat on the couch pulled me in his lap and started making out with me. Barnyard took two baseball bats, goes outside and bring the first one in the line who was a young boy.

-Vinnie Cantino, that's mister Stegman. Said Barnyard to the kid.

-Hey, Vinnie.

-How are you doing man?

-What could we do for you Vinnie?

-Yeah… I'd like to work for you guys.

-How old are you?

-14

-14? Well… we get back to you. We let you know.

-Don't be a stranger, Vinnie. NEXT! Said Barnyard and escorted him outside.

Patsy goes out and bring a girl inside.

-Peter this is Sally. She wants some tout. If you give her sample, she can do something for us.

-Coke, huh? Said Peter. She nodded. Drugstore, I'm sure you have something this young lady can sample?

-But of course, dead rush is our middle name. He give her some. Ok! Class operation number 1. She sniffed it and draw back.

-We only use the very best. Said Peter.

-Why don't you make her to take her clothes off? Patsy asked Peter.

-Take your clothes off. He said.

-You really want me to take…

-Take your clothes off! Said Drugstore.

She started to undress as we all turned and watched her.

-So Sally, what do you do for a living? He asked her.

-What do you think?

-I don't think.

-Very good! Peter said when she was naked.

-So? Do I get the job?

-Yeah, well… first you have to go through tryouts. Barnyard!

-Yeah?

-Wanna check out this merchandise?

He walked up to her. Turned her over, checked her out and said:

-You've got a moment?

-Yeah.

They walked out of the room.

-I'm gonna watch. Said Patsy and followed them.

Afterwards when we finished seeing everyone in the line Fallon picked me up and take us to our bedroom, were we shared a passionate night together.


End file.
